Jotunheim
Jotunheim was a jewel in the Remsian Republic. A Lush, blue green world similar to Remsi Prime a near untainted and pure orb in the darkness of space. Its vast mountains, rivers and seas made for a scenic location that in many regards overshadowed even Remsi Prime's natural beauty. The Dvergar The when the Vaeringjar first settled Jotunheim, they experienced difficulty. The people of the planet were subjugated by the Vaeringjar of Midgard. They were taxed, had rights taken away, were forced to work on schedules given to them by their "Task Masters". After 50 years of being in essence slaves the people of Jotunheim took on the name Dvergar and rebelled. History The Vaeringjar first began to settle Jotunheim in 30BBY after finding the planet habitable, though with high gravity, and rich in mineral resources. By 25BBY the primary settlement of Hreidmar and its nearby mining city, Fáfnir was near fully completed. By 10BBY the new capital Andvari had been completed around the mountain and waterfall called Andvarinaut. Between 4ABY and 29ABY the Dvergar waged a civil war agains the Vaeringjar. Because of its massive resources Jotunheim was assailed several times each attack repelled by the resource worlds numerous mass drivers and mining ships. In early 29ABY the Templars of Twilight visited the world, and they, along with many arbiters from the Remsian Republic negotiated a peace between the waring factions of the Trinary Star Cluster. After the death of Kev-Mas Colcha, the Templar who most aided the Dvergar, the people of Jotunheim named the largest mountain in the southern hemisphere Colcha's Spire. Between 30ABY and 95ABY the world assisted the Vaeringjar rebuild with its abundant resources and mining expertise. By 100ABY the Dvergar had aided their brethren in not only rebuilding , but they were also the first world to officially join the Remsian Republic and usher in an era of peace and prosperity. Cities Andvari Andvari was the capital of Jutonheim, a glorious series of tall and majestic structures tied together around a large mountain with a shear cliff side and waterfall, Andvarinaut. Andvari, was mostly comprised of marble and onyx leading to the cities contrasting light and dark structures. The waterfall cascaded down into the lake Andvari Fáfnir Fáfnir was the largest city on Jutonheim. A massive urban sprawl surrounding the massive mountain of the same name. The entire city was like one massive industrial complex, with hundreds of railways, conveyors, mining shafts and access ways moving in and out of the mountain to nearly every location of the city. Each day tons of ore moved out of the mountain and the land around the city towards massive refineries, and each day refined materials moved to the warehouses of the storage district. There were no residents in Fáfnir, instead all the miners and workers resided in the near by mountain city of Hreidmar Hreidmar Hreidmar was a marvel of industry and Vaeringjar ingenuity. The entire mountain of Hreidmar was hollowed out, by hand, by explosive, by drill, by droid. Vast halls and shafts interconnected by lifts, pulleys, and ladders. Over 500,000 people lived in the city at any time after its completion. The mountain rose 17,000 meters into the air, and its inner rock, its core was unusally 'soft' permitting the settlement inside the mountain. By 140 ABY Hredmar and Fáfnir had expanded to the point where they were one in the same, and from that point on were called Jotunheimen, with Hreidmar and Fáfnir being their own respective districts. Jotunheimen was so large that it encompassed the 8 mountains of the Jotunheimen mountain range. Category:Midgard Sector